Teorema de Pitágoras
by Ly Anne Black
Summary: A família Malfoy hipotenusa aquela que é justamente o oposto do ângulo reto, ou de qualquer outra coisa reta e certa é igual à soma de confusões confusões. E... e os catetos?


_**Fanfic escrita por Ly Anne Black e Gigi Malfoy. **_

_**Disclaimer: Se nos fóssemos as J.K.Rowling, não precisaríamos das apologias de Pitágoras para sobreviver, não é?**_

_**Sinopse: A família Malfoy hipotenusa (aquela que é justamente o oposto do ângulo reto, ou de qualquer outra coisa reta e certa) é igual à soma de confusões + confusões. E... e os catetos?**_

**Teorema de Pitágoras**

Tem coisas que não tem explicação.

Por exemplo, Eu estou casada há 12 anos com Draco Malfoy, o sonserino chato, arrogante e prepotente que humilhava a mim e a todos que tivessem o mínimo de bom senso de discordar dele! E devo acrescentar - o sonserino mais SONSO que pode existir, verdade.

Nós temos uma filha de 10 anos. A julgar que o nome dela é Aurélia Ginevra Malfoy e NÃO FUI EU QUE O ESCOLHI, já se pode imaginar de onde vem o _enorme bom gosto _para se escolher nomeações esquisitas para filhos ainda mais esquisitos.

E quando falo de filhos esquisitos, eu não estou brincando.

Lia (sim, eu me recuso a chamar minha própria filha desse nome pavoroso) é uma estranha mistura de nós dois. Por fora se parece mesmo comigo, ruiva de olhos castanhos (Draco ficou revoltado quando a viu na maternidade, eu acho que ele esperava a mesma aparência albina que ele tem), e também fica vermelha como um molho de macarronada quando está mentindo. Mas Lia, eu não sei se graças a Merlin ou infelizmente, herdou algo do pai que poderia ter ficado recolhido aos genes dele e longe da minha filha...

Ela quer absorver todo o conhecimento do mundo antes dos 15 anos de idade, eu acredito. Pasmem, isso é a cara do Draco. A cara dele quando era um estudante pedante que era, tão CDF quanto qualquer um poderia ser. Às vezes eu acho que esse gene maluco e perigoso evoluiu, por que a Aurélia é UM POUQUINHO mais obsessiva. Para vocês terem idéia, ela não está ligando se está aprendendo a plantar beterrabas ou a montar shows de rock. Ou pior para Draco: ela não liga se estuda matemática - algo tão obviamente trouxa - ou poções avançadas - algo obviamente besta, em minha mais sincera opinião.

Mas ainda não chegamos ao pior. Aurélia faz questão de que aprendemos essas coisas exageradamente desnecessárias junto com ela - ou PIOR ainda - que à expliquemos quando ela não entende.

E foi num não raro dia desses que ela nos veio com a cara mais lavada do mundo, na hora do jantar, e deu aquele meio sorriso tão Malfoy e perigoso de quem vai fazer uma pergunta profundamente cabulosa:

- Mamãe, o que é _Teorema de Pitágoras_?

E ficou olhando para minha cara como se eu fosse um daqueles livros empoeirados que ela mantinha em seu sebo, digo, quarto. E eu fiquei olhando para a cara dela, como se ela fosse uma das corujas chatas que costumavam interromper nossas refeições para entregar memorandos do ministério. Daí eu me toquei que eu era sua referência de vida, ou seja, sua mãe (eu ainda não tinha me acostumado com isso), e busquei MUITO lá no fundo da mente o que seria aquilo, e quem era mesmo esse tal de "Pitágoras".

Lia fez uma careta de quem diz "_Oh, mamãe, você não sabe?_".

- Anh, Lia... - ela franziu o cenho ruivo. - Hum... Como eu posso te explicar... É mais ou menos assim: - os olhinhos dela reluziam em expectativa. Olhei rapidamente para Draco, que estava numa expressão "quase-explosão-de-riso" e suspirei dignamente. - Eu estudei isso há muito tempo, e só faltavam três ou quatro minutos para acabar aquela aula, então eu não me lembro direito... - Draco fez um ruído estrangulado pelo nariz. Eu olhei zangadamente para ele. - Ok, Imagine que eu e seu pai somos os catetos, e que nós dois, somados um com o outro, dê você, que é uma pequena hipotenusa.

Draco engasgou. Lia piscou diversas vezes, me olhando muito confusa. Eu levantei as sobrancelhas para ela, tipo "Deu pra entender?".

Draco explodiu em gargalhadas, nos sobressaltando. Eu olhei furiosa para ele - minhas orelhas com certeza estavam vermelhas de raiva.

- Posso saber qual é a graça, Draco Malfoy? - perguntei zangada. Ele riu ainda mais intensamente.

- Oh, Gina - disse sem fôlego e entre risadas - eu já ouvi diversas explicações sobre esse teorema, mas essa com certeza foi...

- _Foi..._ - encorajei, entre-dentes, olhos crispados.

- A mais ridícula!

Eu poderia ficar ainda mais furiosa, mas Draco caiu na gargalhada novamente, acompanhado por Lia, então preferi me acalmar e ter cuidado para sistematicamente evitar o que Draco chamava de "explosão Weasley" no meio da janta.

- Então por que não explica melhor, gênio da matemática? - disse cruzando os braços, emburrada.

Draco parou de rir e se empertigou na cadeira, decidido em mostrar a filha que ainda era o mesmo convencido e metido à sabe-tudo de sempre.

- Imagine um triângulo retângulo, Aurélia. - disse para Lia, fazendo aparecer o tal triângulo na toalha de mesa com um floreio da varinha. - Os catetos são os quadrados cujas retas estão aqui perpendiculares com o ângulo reto. A reta oposta que os liga é a que forma o quadrado da hipotenusa. Se você somar a área dos catetos vai obter a área da hipotenusa, simples.

- Papai... - Lia gemeu, inconsolada. - Isso é tão confuso... eu não entendi!

Draco deixou o queixo cair, frustrado. Eu não agüentei - cai na gargalhada, como ele tinha feito anteriormente.

- Ok, ok - ele disse tentando renovar seu abatido ânimo, me lançando um olhar perigos e, diga-se de passagem, irresistível - Vamos adotar o método da sua mãe então, mas com menos ideogramas. Imagine que quando você crescer vai namorar com um cara bonitão tipo o papai, e então vocês dois vão...

- Draco! - retruquei absurdada - É matemática, não biologia!

Aurélia deu uma risadinha zombeteira e se levantou, cortando o assunto.

- Bom, eu já vou indo, a filha do tio Harry...

- ELE NÃO É SEU TIO, AURÉLIA! - Draco berrou. Minha nossa, como ele consegue ser grosso até com a própria cria?

- Draco! Não fale assim com ela!

- Então não fique ensinando a ela como considerar pessoas idiotas!

- _Papai..._

-Ela é só uma criança, Draco!

- _Mamãe..._

- Mas é de criança que se aprende o que é certo e o que é errado, Ginevra!

- Então talvez esteja na hora de você aprender esse tipo de coisa também!

**- **PAREM COM ISSO VOCÊS DOIS! A CRIANÇA AQUI SOU EU, VOCÊS ESTÃO TOMANDO MEU ESPAÇO!

Olhamos estupefatos para Lia. Ela se recompôs rapidamente e nos encarou:

- Eu só queria saber o que é Teorema de Pitágoras para poder preencher um formulário que eu e _a filha_ do Harry recebemos, para a seleção das crianças inteligentes para o curso de férias, putz! - e saiu da sala, os passos fazendo baques no piso de taco.

- Ela é tão irritantemente Malfoy! - resmunguei. Draco riu.

- Oh, minha nossa, é uma nova "propriedade obtida por meio de uma dedução"? - debochou.

- Oh-ho, já chega de teoremas por hoje!

**.FIM. **

**_N/A: Gostaram da fic?A minha primeira fic com fedelinhos irritantes... Digo filhos! Minha primeira D/G sem beijos amassos e adjacências... Por tanto COMENTEM! Mandem reviews e taquem pedras (não se empolguem... ou seja, nada de ovos e tomates podres) na doidona aqui! Beijos_**

**OGigi WeasleyO**

**_N/Ly: Ok, Gigi me dando trabalho de qualquer jeito... Eu mereço alguém que simplesmente pára no meio da própria fic e diz "a partir daqui é contigo, Ly!"! Oh-oh (como diz a Gina), não mereço não! Mas sim, a idéia geral de usar o teorema, pôr a Aurélia e mais uns detalhes foi dela, mas essa fic não seria nada sem mim! Ah, as pedras podem ficar com ela, e NADA de coisas podres para cima de nós mesmo! No máximo dos máximos podem nos mandar reviews dizendo o quão péssimas professoras de matemática nós somos, huahuahuahuahuahuah! _♪**

_**Agradecimentos:**_

**_Rafinha M. Potter: Uma mão lava a outra, né miguxa? Obrigada pela "comentagem", me acabei de rir com suas notas! Galera, leiam as fics da Rafinha, Doces Mentiras e O Que Na Verdade Somos, ambas sendo betadas por mim!_**

_**Gigi: Ok, você é uma grande autora, mas não está aqui para comentar nada, e apesar de alguns ataques de estrelismos, a fic é NOSSA e isso ninguém nos tira!**_

_**E agradecimentos À TODO MUNDO QUE COMENTOU MINHAS OUTRAS FICS, vocês RELAMENTE fizeram uma autora feliz! **_

**_Peço para que leiam minhas outras fics! Há fics da Gigi no Portal Draco e Gina, são Sem Sentido e Dedilhar ao Vento. Outra comunicação: depois de tantos pedidos, eu estou escrevendo uma continuação de SPEED EXCESSIVE! EM BREVE, EM BREVE! _**

_**À quem está lendo essa loucuridade, MUITOS REVIEWS!**_

**_Beijos, Ly Anne Black! _•**


End file.
